Crimson Lance
thumbnail|400px|right|Soldiers of the Crimson Lance. The Crimson Lance is the highly trained private military group of the Atlas Corporation who disregard law and order. History When the colonization of Pandora went bad, the Crimson Lance decided to build a fortress and protect themselves. They are known to use military force to get their way.http://vividdrifter.gametrailers.com/gamepad/?action=viewblog&id=200310 The Crimson Lance are seen later in the game, around level 25. They are first encountered in Old Haven. Some in-game evidence suggests that the Crimson Lance were working along with the bandits of Pandora, but an event occurred which resulted in Old Haven being taken over. Similarly, Helena Pierce mentions that they've turned Sanctuary into their fiefdom- meaning the people there have to give tribute and service to the Lance Locations While players hear about the Crimson Lance even at the beginning of the game, Old Haven is the first place where players directly encounter them. The next location would be the Salt Flats after their defeat of Baron Flynt. Crimson Lance soldiers begin spawning alongside or instead of bandits as Commandant Steele begins the takeover of Pandora. Crimson Fastness and Crimson Enclave encompasses the stronghold of the Lance on Pandora and they are those areas' natural inhabitants. The Backdoor to the Fastness only has Lance soldiers appearing at its end as the level's boss fight. Lastly, in chasing Steele, players will also face the Lance in The Descent and the Eridian Promontory as they fight off the Vault's Guardians, although the Lance become absent in the Promontory after The Destroyer is vanquished. Notable Crimson Lance Characters Borderlands *Commandant Steele - Leader of Crimson Lance forces on Pandora. *Master McCloud - High ranked officer and member of Crimson Lance Royal Guard. The Secret Armory of General Knoxx *Ajax - A Lance Commander who uses a jetpack to fight the player at his outpost in Road's End. *Athena - A Lance Assassin officer attempting to help the player destroy the Crimson Armory. *Ceresia - A Lance Assassin officer who ambushes the player at the beginning of Road's End. *General Knoxx - A Lance General and the titular character of The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. *Hera - A Lance Assassin officer who ambushes the player outside of Moxxi's Redlight. *Helicon - A Lance Assassin officer who ambushes the player in front of the Crimson Armory main entrance. *Kyros - A Lance lieutenant who is in charge of the northern Lance blockade in The Ridgeway. *Minerva - A Lance Assassin officer who ambushes the player at The Ridgeway. *Typhon - A Lance lieutenant who is in charge of the southern Lance blockade in The Ridgeway. *Vulcana - A Lance Assassin officer who ambushes the player in T-Bone Junction. Crimson Lance Units , Defender, and two Infantry.]] Lance Infantry, Lance Marine, Lance Commando Infantry are the most commonly encountered Crimson Lance soldiers. They wear light armor that gives them some protection, but keeps them unencumbered so they can move around quickly. This makes them the least protected but most mobile of the Lance forces. Some of them wear shields, but not all. Lance Infantry wield a wide array of weaponry, but favor SMGs, Combat Rifles, Shotguns, and the occasional Rocket Launcher. Lance Defender, Lance Warden, Lance Sentinel Wearing the heaviest armor among the Crimson Lance with the exception of their Badassess, Defenders are easily identified by their bullet-proof ballistic shields sporting the Crimson Lance insignia. Though very durable, they are also very slow, moving only at a walking pace. Because of the shield they wield on one hand, they can only wield a one-handed weapon in the other, such as a Repeater Pistol or a Revolver, limiting the amount of firepower they can unleash. They frequently have shields on top of their heavy armor, adding to their already impressive durability. Make sure you shoot them in the head, or else they will be a pain to kill. Lance Engineer, Lance Machinist, Lance Technician Engineers can be easily identified by their black and red combat armor. Engineers wear heavy armor, reducing their movement but giving them more durability than Lance Infantry. Engineers are capable of deploying Scorpio Turrets in battle, which will provide them with cover and fire at the player. Since Roland also deploys this same turret, it is reasonable to assume that he was an engineer during his time in the Lance. Engineers most often wield Combat Rifles, SMGs, Sniper Rifles (as of DLC3) and Shotguns, which also happen to be Roland's weapons of choice, adding to the likelihood that Roland was once a Lance Engineer. Lance Rocketeer Rocketeers are identified by the distinct sound their jetpacks make as they fly about the battlefield. Rocketeers have among the weakest armor of the Lance forces, but more than make up for it with their extreme mobility. Because they wear jetpacks, Rocketeers are capable of quickly flying about, flanking the player and generally harassing them until killed. If not found and eliminated quickly, they can be very lethal. Their weapons of choice are Combat Rifles and SMGs. The Badass variety, like most Badass Crimson Lance, wear dark black and red armor. In addition, they almost always use rocket launchers. Lance Combat Medic Combat Medics are similar to Engineers with one key difference- the Turret they deploy, instead of shooting enemies, heals any Lance troopers nearby, and have a First Aid cross on either side of its shield. They have high resistance to elemental weaponry, and utilize the same weapons as the Engineers. Lance Chemical Trooper Chemical Troopers are Lance soldiers with complete immunity to corrosive damage. They use corrosive weapons commonly, and their shields often have a Corrosive Burst effect. Because Corrosive weapons are most effective against Lance troops, Chemical Troopers are more deadly than the standard Lance trooper and the Chemical Trooper's other elemental counterparts. Badass/Bad Mutha/SuperBad variants have acid canisters strapped to their backs, which deal large amounts of damage to the trooper if shot, sometimes killing him outright. Badass Chemical Troopers may also deploy a turret with a green shield that deals corrosive damage. Lance Pyro Pyros are similar to the Chemical Trooper, except they are immune to Incendiary effects rather than Corrosive effects. They commonly wield Incendiary weapons and their shields often have the Fire Burst effect. Badass/Bad Mutha/SuperBad variants have flame canisters strapped to their backs, which deal large amounts of damage to the trooper if shot, sometimes killing him outright. Badass Pyros may deploy a turret with a fire color shield that deals Incendiary damage. Lance Shock Trooper Shock Troopers are similar to the Chemical Trooper, except they are immune to Shock effects rather than Corrosive effects. They commonly wield Shock weapons and their shields often have the Shock Burst effect. Badass/Bad Mutha/SuperBad variants have electricity canisters strapped to their backs, which deal large amounts of damage to the trooper if shot, sometimes killing him outright. Badass Shock Troopers may also deploy turrets with a blue shield that deal electricity damage. Devastator, Badass Devastator The Devastator is a giant mechanized suit, being the Lance's heaviest foot unit. They are usually crimson red in color, and one can clearly see the exposed head of a Lance infantryman where the mech's head would be if it were fully mechanical. Devastators are armed with shotgun-spread Rocket Launchers that are capable of quickly tearing through health and shields alike, and they themselves have large amounts of health. However, these mighty mechs are easily dealt with by shooting the exposed head of the pilot. The Badass variety have the traditional black and red Badass Lance color scheme and shoot 2 homing missles. Lance Assassin Assassins are the most radical of the new Lance units in that they are similar to Principal Guardians in fighting style- they tend to teleport, jump around quickly and slash the Vault Hunter, and throw shuriken to attack from range. They are also the first female Lance soldiers encountered in combat. Assassins ambush you several times throughout the storyline of The Secret Armory. In addition, Badass versions of the Lance Assassins may appear but they are very rare. They wear black armor rather than the red armor of the regular Lance Assassins. Badass Lance Assassins may appear in the respawnable group of assassins which attack you at the southern Lance blockade in The Ridgeway. Lance Royal Guard Royal Guards are the highest ranking soldiers in the Crimson lance and are encountered during the fight with Master McCloud, located while the player is sneaking into the Crimson Lance base through the Back Door or during a Boss Wave in Moxxi's Underdome. You see them with Commandant Steele at the end of the game, but they are not confronted, and can also be found as a spawn during the Circle of Duty quests. They wear purple armor to differentiate themselves from lower ranking soldiers in the Crimson lance, and have been seen to wear ballistic shields on rare occasions when the section is replayed. As they are hugely armoured, corrosive weapons are advised. Badass, Badmutha, Superbad Crimson Lance Machinist (high-level Lance Engineer) and Marine (high-level Lance Infantry) in Old Haven]] Badass versions of all Crimson Lance units excluding Royal Guards can be found in the game. These elite Lance soldiers are easily identified by their hulking size due to the heavier armor they wear. Their stark, monochromatic color scheme easily tells their type: *Infantry: White *Defender: Red *Engineer: Black *Devastator: Black *Pyro/Chem Trooper/Shock Trooper: Black and a color associated with their element *Assassin: Black *Combat Medic: Black Strategy and Tactics thumb|right|300px|Lilith Fighting Crimson Lance Troops. The Crimson Lance are the most well-equipped human opponents in Borderlands. They carry weapons and equipment of higher quality than is seen in Bandit hands - uncommon or better weapons and modded grenades - while many also carry shields. Anyone facing them must take care as their high quality equipment gives them considerable firepower and added lasting power. On the other hand, their being better equipped does mean they will always drop a loot: any combination of the gun, grenade mod and shield they were using. In addition, all Crimson Lance soldiers wear body armor that primarily covers their head, chest, arms and parts of their legs. This armor reduces non-elemental bullet damage considerably, making it very difficult to kill them. Though they have the same weak spot as all other human enemies (the head), their armor also limits the damage inflicted by head shots, while their movement and firepower makes aiming for their heads difficult. A player should aim at their exposed thighs if given no other options. The armor comes not without a price: Incendiary and especially Corrosive weapons are very effective against them. The ballistic shields of Defenders cover most of their body when they are facing you, and any shots striking it will do zero damage. However, powerful or sustained shots to their shield can knock it aside, allowing you to shoot at their bodies or heads. The shields are also not tall enough to completely protect their heads so a decent marksman should be able to shoot over the shield and hit them for critical damage. The shields will also never cover their feet, so if they are not behind other cover this is also a viable target. Lastly, the splash effect from most elemental weapons can often get around the shield to hit the soldiers themselves. Elemental weapons, sniper rifles and automatic weapons are thus the most recommended weapons against Defenders. Engineers can deploy a Scorpio Turret which adds a large amount of firepower to their own. Because the Scorpio is stationary and has a fixed fire arc, players can avoid its damage by jumping over it or moving around and beyond its line of fire. The turret vanishes the moment the Engineer dies: attack the Engineer, not the turret. However, the turret can be used for Second Wind if you die and the Engineer gets behind cover. Finally, Crimson Lance Badasses have a lot more health and even more armor than their ordinary counterparts- all of them wear large shoulder guards that block line of sight to their heads from most angles and completely negate bullet damage in that location the same way the shields of Defenders do. Furthermore, every part of their body is covered in damage-reducing armor. They are practically immune to normal gunfire, though critical hits will still do some damage. They also seem to be more aggressive and more willing to get close or pursue the player during firefights than the rank-and-file Lance mercenaries. Despite how formidable they are, these Badasses otherwise behave like their respective type. Infantry are very mobile and aggressive; Defenders will have shields and will flinch once these shields absorb enough damage; Engineers will drop Scorpio Turrets. The recommended tactics against their ordinary versions still apply but extra care must be taken. The use of elemental weapons, specifically Corrosive guns, are especially emphasized in dealing with them. thumb|300px|right|Ice Cream Day Song Trivia *The 'Crimson Lance' is also a high level of Hyperion sniper rifle. http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/File:PPZ40.G_Crimson_Lance.png *The Crimson Lance on Pandora are part of the Crimson Lance D Company 3rd Starborne Brigade. * Crimson Lance members can be found occasionally wielding Eridian weapons. They are commonly found on high-level Infantry. * The Crimson Lance use rocket-like pods for quick deployment, which can be seen in Salt Flats (after killing Baron Flynt), Crimson Enclave and Eridian Promontory, and again in the T-Bone Junction and The Ridgeway in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. Some of these rocket-like pods can be seen arriving from a distance and having the player stand in the way of the flying rocket's landing zone will result in the rocket killing and forcing the player to respawn. the pods also appear in The Zombie Island of Dr Ned where the player uses one to escape from a horde of zombie's. *Crimson Lance can take Day off for an Personal Ice cream leave of absence;code 3.5.31 in the Manual. References Category:Enemies Category:Human